


Dream SMP Poems

by naturay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Poetry, also english is not my first language but that doesn't really matter, friendly reminder i am dyslexic so there might be some minor mistakes!, lowkey just super sappy poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturay/pseuds/naturay
Summary: A still growing collection of Dream SMP poems that I've written. There's various themes and most of them are rather chill however I will add TWs where needed, so don't worry! This makes it sound worse than it actually is though; it's literally just sappy little poems in perspective of certain characters, nothing to worry about :]  Relationships are pretty minor, if you don't want to read anything with ships, you can simply choose to skip those chapters!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ranboo | Letter for Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a single poem, the names of characters whose perspective it is written from are in the chapter titles, trigger warnings or anything of that sort will be in the notes. However you should not worry about that because these poems are pretty chill :)

Oh to trade my memory for simple gold  
For silver coins of a tale long told.

Oh to see the moon and stars old gone  
With my own two clouded eyes of chrome.

Oh to hold your hand with a shameless cry  
Without fear of intimacy being a blissful lie.

Oh to live a life long and forgiving  
To see myself in new beginnings.


	2. King Eret | Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret is a complex character that we never really got to delve into deeper, and i really wish we had, because the whole King Eret concept, at least for me, sounds so fucking cool; so i decided to write this in the perspective of Eret, as a King and as an [actually powerful] ruler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tws or ships may apply :]

And so I'll hold my crown high and mighty,   
And so I'll sit on my throne without any thoughts, dear. 

Till your towers lower their heads,   
And my kingdom turns to ashes. 

I shall rule this place to last  
To any human clutches.


	3. Ranboo | Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight derealisation; no ships.

Don't look at me, I'm crying,  
My devil's tail caught in a twist:  
To think a world like this,  
Is worth existing for. 

The hardships and problems I faced,   
Clung onto me like water,   
They burned and destroyed my skin,   
Filled my brain with blisters. 

I don't remember who I was   
Before the age of ten,   
I don't remember you or anyone else,   
Someone who I could’ve been.

The hardships burnt my memory,   
A mere statue amongst men.  
I don't remember who I was,   
Before the age of ten.


	4. BBH | Blood Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tws; implied skephalo

Close your eyes, dear.   
This is but an illusion.  
Surround yourself with red, my love  
For the egg despises losing.

Let the vines hold you close, dear  
Listen in on them carefully.   
For they talk to you quietly,  
Prayers strictly whispered, coldly and silently.

The sea of crimson, my love,  
Had been a long time coming.  
Hopefully it'll reach us, my love,  
Before the King's men come running.


End file.
